Perfect Stranger:I dont even know you anymore (Sequel)
by Poisoniic
Summary: I was this person who he had built up. He always made me feel beautiful, confident. He always made me feel special. He made sure I had everything I wanted. He stood by my side through everything. And now he was the person whose life mission was to break me down.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back to school. The sun was shining annoyingly bright and the sky was perfectly clear. I walked in to the school and the chattering immediately hit my ears. It seemed like I was the one of the last students getting here. The halls were full. Everyone was leaning against the walls or sitting on the low sills and talking, probably about their summer.

My summer was awful. Well not entirely awful, but it had some downs.

Rosalie went on to cruise with her family, Alice went to visit her mom, my family went on vacations with Edward and I stayed here. Why? Because Edward told me that he doesn't want me to come. So I didn't. I wasnt going to spent my summer with someone who hates me and doesn't want me around. I told my parents that I just wasnt feeling like going anywhere and they respected my decision.

Why he asked me not to go? He needed space. He said he needs to figure out what's going on.

After that night when Emmett blurted out that Edward slept with Jessica we have been fighting constantly. We have been challenging each other, making each other mad and miserable. We played with each other's feelings. We made out. We fought again. Made out a little more. Fought again. The major problem for him was that – I give him mixed signals and play hot and cold with him. Maybe I was doing all of that, but we could've easily talked it through though. But he chose to sleep around.

But what's done is done, right?

Of course I was heartbroken. I cried. A lot. But he's just a guy, right? No. He's not. And that was the biggest problem.

Most of my time I spent with Emmett and Jasper.

Who's Jasper?

Rosalie's twin brother. Last year he was in England as an exchange student and he came back at the end of the school year.

He wasn't very big fan of family vacations so he stayed here.

I walked to my lockers passing the still empty classrooms.

"Hey little one." Emmett approached me the second I stopped to put my things in to my locker.

"Hey. Where is Jasper?"

"He's getting here with Rose so you can only imagine. I couldn't wait to see Rosie again. I missed her so much.

"So...Edwards back." I nodded. He was the last thing I wanted to talk about. I hated him. I wanted him. I saw him. My eyes locked with his emerald ones as he walked down the hall. My heart stopped when I thought he was about to come over here, but he didn't. He stopped by his locker and was immediately surrounded by dog faces Lauren and Jessica. I wanted to crawl their eyes out.

"See you at lunch." I told Emmet and slammed my locker doors shut. I wasn't going to watch this fucking shit.

"Bye." He said and I turned around and fell just right in to Rosalie's arms.

"OH my god Bella. I've missed you so much. God I wanted to hug you so bad." She said hugging me as tight as possible. Thank god she's finally back.

"Rosie honey I've missed you so much." We pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"Babe you look so gorges."

"Thank you. You look great too. SO how was the vacation?"

"Ah don't ask. I think my parents are getting a divorce. They were fighting constantly." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." "So how was your summer? How was my brother?"

"Oh awful. First weeks I cried my eyes out about Edward and could barely get out of bed. But Jasper is great. He and Emmett really tried to get me out of house."

"Oh I'm happy. Could it be that you will be my sister in law some day?" She asked and linked her hand with mine. Rose bit her lip and grinned like an idiot.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well, little birdie told me that Jasper spent alot of time with you."

"What birdie? Emmett?"

"Maybe."

"No Rose. Stop. Jasper and I – we are just friends."

"Stop Bells, you know he's been crushing on you since we were babies. If it wouldn't be for Edward I can bet you two would already be together for years." She whined. We walked in to classroom and I felt pinch in my stomach when I saw Edward there. Great.

"Hey you." Rose said passing him. I tried not to look at him. I wasn't ready.


	2. Chapter 2

As the class ended I gathered my shit as fast as I could and walked out of classroom, but accidentally I run in to someone. Not just in to someone, but in him. I leaned down to pick up my stuff, but he was quicker than me.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my bag from him. He smirked at me and that caused me to blush. Next thing I know he was at my ear whispering in it.

"Next time watch where you're going." He said in a bitter voice. The chills run down my spine. Suddenly all the anger from that night rose in to me.

"I'm not thrilled that I run in to you either Cullen." I pushed past him and walked away to my next class. I wanted to punch something. He doesn't get to be angry a t me. He doesn't to torture me. He was the one who went on and fucked someone else.

I wanted to take my love and hate him till the end.

But I couldn't. I knew I was addicted to him. I needed him like an air. Inhale him inside of me to make me feel whole again. At this moment I felt empty.

Barely holding my tears back I chose not to go to my next class. I went straight to my car to bawl my eyes out. I wasn't as strong as I thought. I was weak. I was a mess. How could I even imagine that I could easily come here, see him and act like nothing's happened?

So I sat in my car and cried the whole period. I wasn't even sure that I want to go back there, but I had to. I don't want to show him that he has made me so week and so insecure.

After I went to the girls' bathroom to get my shit and my face together I felt a little better. I looked a little better.

My next class was a disaster. Of course mostly because it was PE, but it was with Edward too. And he sure as hell made sure to make my life, or at least this class, make my living hell.

First it was little things, like he flirting with every girl and looking at me shamelessly to see if I was enjoying the show.

Next things were a bit harsher like – accidentally hit me with volleyball or making me trip. It was hard to imagine that this asshole was my best friend for my whole life.

At the end of the day I felt broken.

I felt miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't 5 day girls anymore. It was just meaningless sex in his car with every girl who was willing to do it. I felt sick to my stomach. It's been a month since the first day of school and he had made sure to make my life perfectly miserable.

I was this person who he had built up. He always made me feel beautiful, confident. He always made me feel special. He made sure I had everything I wanted. He stood by my side through everything.

And now he was the person whose life mission was to break me down.

I hated him.

By the end on the October I knew that I cared too much. That was my biggest weakness so I just stopped caring. I was done with him.

I wasn't going to cry over him and fight for him. I was done. He doesn't want me to fight for him. Only thing he wanted – was to make me suffer.

"Bella are you ready?" Jasper called from the downstairs. In to last 5 months since he's back we kind of made it tradition to eat breakfast at this dinner at Sundays. He was here every Sunday to pick me up.

It was cold October morning and the rain was pouring outside. But I liked it. It seemed gloomy and just plain ordinary and safe. It felt good to know that this will always be the rainy town. It was guaranteed.

I wished Edward would be my rainy town – safe. Ordinary. Mine. But our friendship was long gone. It seems ages since I cuddled up to my best friend while we watched The Lost.

"Yes." I said as I took the first step down the stairs. Jasper was looking handsome as always. No wonder why – he was Rosalies twin after all.

"You look cute." He said with the most wonderful smile.

"Thanks." My hair was up in to the bun and I had no make-up on, only mascara. I was wearing black skinny jeans and grey sweater with V neck, which reached over my butt.

I put on my brown boots and black coat and we walked outside. Jasper was holding the umbrella over my head as we made our way to his car.

"I feel like pancakes this morning." Jasper said opening the menu.

"I think I will take them too." I said and put my menu down. We ordered our breakfast sand coffee.

"So?"

"So?"

"How was your girls' night?"

"What?" I pushed my eyebrows together. What girls' night?

"Last night? Rose said you needed some girl time and she will spend the night with you." He said eying me suspiciously.

"Am no. She wasn't with me." Well that was interesting. "Oh…do you think she's seeing someone?"

"Do you think she is?" He asked and leaned closer. "Well this boring morning just got pretty interesting."

"Yeah it definitely did. If she's seeing someone and she hides it…that can't be good right?'' I suddenly got worried about Rosalie.

"You think? You know she always goes for safe. I doubt that she's seeing someone married or a teacher or whatever."

"Who knows? You can't choose who you love. Besides she once went for a taken guy." I said and took a sip from my coffee. Jasper made a face and leaned back in to his seat.

"Yeah, but seriously do you think she would go for a married man?"

"I don't know. It's Rosalie. She's pretty unpredictable."

"Naah. Maybe she's doing drugs. Or better – she's a drug dealer." He joked.

"Stop it." I then got a great idea. "If she lied once, she will lie again. We should totally follow her. I don't mean to be snoopy or anything, but what else there's to do in this town, right?"

"I don't know. It's not right, but I'm getting curious. She's never lied to me before."

"So?"

"Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey babe." Jasper said as I sat down next to him at the lunch. We have been very close. Not as close as I were with Edward, but close in our own way. It felt differently with him, it was like he knew me in the way that no one else did.

"Hey." I smiled and leaned in to his arms. My good mood was destroyed when Edward decided that he will bring one of his sluts to our table. I locked my eyes with Rose, but she just gave me a tight smile. She hated it too.

We never asked our friends to pick sides. It was our problem not theirs. So we all kept sitting at the same table and hung out together.

"Hey." He said as he sat down and pulled Lauren in to his lap.

"Hey Edward." Alice said and smiled. She hated the person he had become, but she had hope that it will all end soon.

"So…" Rose said filling the awkward silence at the table.

"Yeah. So Rose..."Jasper was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Rose…how is it going?" Emmett sat down at this moment and listened very carefully what we all were talking about.

"Great. Thanks for finally asking." She said in a grateful voice.

"No problem girl." I smiled at her.

"And how are you Edward?" Rosalie asked making Edward get his lips away from Laurens neck.

"I'm awesome as you can see." He said and smirked looking at me. I swallowed and looked down at my lunch. I was sure as hell that my appetite has died.

"Well I'm happy for you." Rose said and faked a smile.

"And how are you Jasper?" Emmett asked. "Since we are all acting so polite and avoiding the fact that Edward has brought his walking disease to sit with us?" Everyone's mouths fell open and Lauren gasped.

"Whoa men cool down." Jasper said to Emmett. No one liked Lauren, but Jasper still was a gentleman. He treated every girl with respect even if she doesn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry. But everyone knows it." Emmett threw back at him.

"Are you just let him to talk to me that way?" Lauren asked glaring at Edward.

"Calm down Lauren. I mean…you had it coming when you started to sleep around with every guy who looks in your direction." I couldn't take it. Lauren was a bitch and a slut, but he was no better. So I stood up and punched him in right the face. As hard as I could.

That got me straight to principal's office, but I wasn't sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked in to the detentions and my mouth dropped when I saw Jasper sitting there. In a quick step I walked in his direction and stopped at his table. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You expect me to let you die of boredom here all by yourself? What a friend would I be?"

"Thank you." I smiled and sat down next to him. "What did you do though?"

"I took off my shirt and screamed 'Come at me bro' at teacher." My mouth dropped and the fist of laughter escaped my lips.

"Oh my god. That was stupid for you to do, but funny though. I wish I would've seen it." I can't believe that Jasper would get himself in to trouble to be with me at the detentions.

"Well maybe one day." He said and nudged my side. In that moment Edward walked in to classroom and all my good mood went down. But then I chuckled when I saw his bruised eye. I got him good. He deserved it. I think it was a long time coming for me to punch him.

"So…angry kitten…are you planning to do your homework or just glare at him?"

"If I do my homework I won't have anything to do when I am home." I said and shifted in my seat so my whole body was facing Jasper.

"Well if we do our work we can hang out after school."

"Ad what we will do?''

"I don't know. We can think of something."

"But I don't feel like doing my homework. Plus my hand is a bitch.'' I showed him my swollen hand.

"Aww…" HE said and took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Better?"_ mh?_ _Is this guy real?_

"What?"

"Better?"

"No. I think you will have to do that again." _Oh my god did I just said that out loud?_ I guess I did since he kissed them again. The blush spread across my cheeks and I felt childishly stupid.

He was still holding my hands and I could defiantly feel that there was a moment between us until the chair screeching against the floor pulled us out of it.

"Hey Jazz.'' I rolled my eyes when Jasper let go of my hands and turned to look at Edward.

"Edward." I felt all shades of awkward right now. It weird how he once was my best friend, but now I can't even stand being in the same room with him.

They were talking about weekend or whatever and I minded in my own business. I kept glancing at clock and waiting for this to be over. I felt miserable sitting there, acting like I have billion homework to do, but I had only two and I was done with in within 20 minutes.

I was nervously biting my lip and trying to think about anything so I won't heart a word coming out from his mouth. I think Jasper sensed that I was nervous so he reached under the table and took my hand in his. That caused me smile and calm down.

"Okay. Talk to you later." I looked up to make sure that he was gone.

"Finally."

"I'm sorry. I tried not to talk much but he just didn't get a hint."

"It's okay."

"It's pretty awful when your ex-boyfriend is a pretty big part of your life."

"No."

"No? It's not?"

"No. I mean. He wasn't my boyfriend. We didn't get that far."

"Oh. That's more awful than that." He laughed and I shot daggers ta him with my eyes.

"C'mon Bella. You know it's funny." It wasn't, but I laughed anyways.

"So I did my homework." I announced and pushed my textbooks back in my bag.

"Oh. Great. So I can come over and you can help me with our homework then." He said with his blue eyes sparkling.

"We will see about that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh great it's you." Jasper said opening his house doors. He was already dressed up and ready to go out.

"Hey I thought you need help for homework."

"That can wait. Rose is going out. She said she's going to see you but I know that's not true because you are coming here. So let's just hide in my car and wait for her to leave so we can follow." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to his garage.

"Rose is smart. She will figure out that you are following her." I said once I steppe din to his black Audi.

"It's worth a try. It makes me worry that I know she's lying about something, because she never lies. And I feel that she's hiding something. Something big."

"Well you were right about 'big'." I said through laughter as we stopped where Rosalie stopped. The tears were spilling down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

"I won't let her live this one down." I laughed holding my stomach.

"It's not funny Bella."

"It is. Oh my god it so is."

Jasper started the engine and speed off. Minutes later we were parked near by the lake. We stayed in the car because rain was raining outside.

"I still can't believe it." He said, but finally smile crept on his face. "Although it is kind of funny. "

"Kind of? It's actually pretty unexpected."

"Right?"

"Yeah." Suddenly the awkward silence was filling the air and that made me feel nervous a little.

"Hey." Jasper said putting his hand on my thigh. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." I lied because I didn't know what was up with me.

"Bella I can tell when you lie." He said and grabbed my hand rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. That sent shivers through my whole body. I was confused about how I started to feel around Jasper. He made me feel absolutely different than Edward did.

With Edward I was this strong, confident woman who makes all the wrong choices. I was consumed by him and by his looks and the way he made me feel. I felt overprotected and scared about who's face he's going to punch next.

All our lives he always challenged me. He did things, sometimes bad things and waited for my response. He wanted to see how far I was willing to go or how much I'm willing to forgive him.

He was passive aggressive. And his mood swings wasn't my favorite part.

But with Jasper it's different. It feels safe. I don't have to be on my toes all the time. Safe is good, right? It's good to know that you can lean on someone and you don't have to be scared that by the little mistake you feel like betraying your friend.

With jasper I feel like a girl. He always makes me feel special without doing much or saying much. He is just a teenage boy and I'm just a teenage girl.

Edward pulled me in with all the bad he has in himself.

Jasper pulls me in with all the good things.

In a perfect world he would be the right guy.

"Isabella?" He said mine name like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"M?"

"You zoomed out."

"Sorry."

"You want me to take you home?"

"No. Let's just stay for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

We were sitting at the lunch table and I knew jasper was about to drop the bomb when Rosalie sat down.

"So girls. How was the slumber party?" Jasper asked cocking eyebrow at me. I tried to hold my laugh back.

"It was great. I and Rose had so much fun." I said looking at Rosalie's face. She looked terrified and her breathing sped up. Her eyes wondered from me to jaspers, back and forth.

"Hey…Why no one asked me?" Alice said sitting there and gaping at us.

"Yeah Rose. Why we didn't ask Alice to come?" Rose sit there looking like a deer coughed in a headlights.

"Well…" She looked at me her mouth opening and closing again.

"Okay. Alice you are okay. Tell them Rose." Jasper said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Tell what?"

"C'mon. I and Bella followed you last night. We know what you have been _doing_." He said mockingly.

"You followed me?"

"Gash. Rose we know you are sleeping with Emmett." I spit out. There were some gasps at the table and of them belong to Emmett who was sitting and chewing his sandwich. Emmett's eyeballs were popping out and he looked stunned.

"What?" Emmet asked with his mouth still full with his sandwich.

"Guys. I'm not sleeping with Emmett." She sounded almost conceiving. Emmett was nodding his head in agreement.

"Please, Rose. Why did you lie about it then? We saw how you, yesterday at 6.30 PM pulled up at Emmett's house. So clearly you are sleeping with…" My mouth fell open

I remembered before leaving my house, that there came drum and guitar sound from Edwards's garage, so this means that Emmett was with him. . "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Jasper asked with his eyebrows pushed together.

"She's not sleeping with Emmett. She's sleeping with Royce."

"Are you fucking kidding me? With my cousin? Seriously?" Emmett was yelling in Rosalie's face.

"Our job here is done." I stood up and Jasper copied my moves.

"See you guys later." I doubt that anyone heard us until certain someone appeared next to…_me?_

"So Jasper? Hanging out with chicks now make you do stuff like stalking people?" Edward chuckled looking at Jasper. Only time he was so close to me was bio and not because I wanted, but because teacher didn't let me switch seats.

"Edward stop it. I get it. You are upset with Bella, but just keep it in. It's getting old dude." Edward parted his lips looking at Jasper like he had some moment of enlightenment. Smirk appeared on his face when he looked down at me and then back at Jasper.

"Dude you don't want to go there." He said in a warning tone and took off leaving us there.

"Go where?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Nowhere Bella." He said and walked me silently to my bio class. "See you after school."

I nodded and walked in. Edward was already sitting at our table and scrabbling something on his textbook.

I sat down in my seat as silently as usual and minding my own business when…

"It's what you do?" he spoke catching me off the guard.

"What?"

"I mean…I was your friend and you screwed me over making me believe that you are into me and then it appears that you're not, you just likes to mess with my head. And now you befriend Jasper to screw him over."

"That's not what I'm doing. I didn't screw you over. You on the other hand…" He cut me off laughing bitterly.

"Please Bella, stop. I know." He said leaning closer and whispering the last sentence.

"Know what?'' He opened his mouth to spoke, but the teacher walked in.

"Good evening class…"


	8. Chapter 8

**I wasn't sure if you would like it or even wanted it, but here it is – Edwards POV. Hope you like it and if you want I can write his POV more often.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**EPOV**

My head was pounding hard and I felt sick to my stomach. I was lying on my bed hoping that this will end soon. I hated hangovers.

My mouth was dry. But that was nothing compared to what I felt inside. Images of yesterday's evening were creeping somewhere in my mind and I started to think about anything else, just anything, not about her. Not about him. Please.

Suddenly my bedroom door flew open causing my hands to jerk up to my ears. The smallest sound made my head explode in this morning.

"Hey dude. Oh man. It smells like whiskey in here." Emmett's booming voice made it hurt even more.

"No. It smells like a broken heart." I murmured in my pillow.

"Dude get up and get your shit together. Grow a pair and talk to her. It's not healthy. I love you both, but sometimes I just want to punch you both in the face."

"She already did that. It hurt like hell. "

"Well you deserved it."

"I love her."

"I know."

"So whys this so hard?"

"Love is never easy."

"The wisdom words of Emmett McCartney."

"Ha ha. Okay, get up. You can't drive; I will take you to school."

I stopped by my locker to get my shit when this little slut walked up to me purring something in my ear. Today I wasn't in the mood to fuck around or act like I'm interested. So I told her to go fuck herself. Lately I had lost all the respect for women in forks high. Well almost all. I still held out a hope for Bella.

Even though I felt like I've lost her forever. And that was all my fucking fault. Instead of being angry at her I should've just talk things through.

But it all got too deep.

We messed up.

Big time.

I shut my locker and turned around to walk, but stopped when I saw Bella leaning at her locker with Jasper in front of her. He had his one hand on the right side of her head and he was holding her hand with his other hand.

I wanted to go and punch the shit out of him.

Only thing that kept me away from doing that was the fact that they both looked perfect together.

I hated him.

I hated that he looked like he was hers missing piece.

He looked so right for her.

I hate them both.

I practically flew through the whole day. It was all blur. Only thing in my mind was Bella. Playing on repeat. Every day.

We were all sitting at the lunch table. My eyes burning wholes in Bellas head. She was in to a deep and private conversation with Jasper and Alice was chattering on about some fashion show that no one gave a shit about.

Bella and Jasper straightened in their seats as Rosalie sat down.

"So girls. How was the slumber party?" Jasper asked looking at Bella.

"It was great. I and Rose had so much fun." She said looking at Rosalie's face. Rosalie looked so queer and that was so unlike Rose.

"Hey…Why no one asked me?" Alice said sitting there and gaping at Bella. Her eyes looked hurt and confused.

"Yeah Rose. Why we didn't ask Alice to come?" Rose sit there looking like a deer coughed in a headlights. I was getting curious. What was going on? I looked at Emmett and he looked as much interested as I was.

"Well…" Rosalie looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing for multiple times.

"Okay. Alice you are okay. Tell them Rose." Jasper said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Tell what?"

"C'mon. I and Bella followed you last night. We know what you have been _doing_." He said mockingly. I hated how much time they were spending together.

"You followed me?"

"Gash. Rose we know you are sleeping with Emmett." Bella blurted out. I think me and so does Ally and Em gasped. Emmett's eyeballs were popping out and he looked stunned.

"What?" Emmet asked with his mouth still full with his sandwich.

"Guys. I'm not sleeping with Emmett." Rose said in a conceiving tone. Emmett was nodding his head in agreement.

"Please, Rose. Why did you lie about it then? We saw how you, yesterday at 6.30 PM pulled up at Emmett's house. So clearly you are sleeping with…" Bellas mouth fell open and she looked like she was about to explode from laughter.

6.30? Yesterday? As I recall Emmett was with me.

"What?" Jasper asked looking at Bella.

"She's not sleeping with Emmett. She's sleeping with Royce."

"Are you fucking kidding me? With my cousin? Seriously?" Emmett was yelling in Rosalie's face.

"Our job here is done." Bella and Jasper stood up.

"See you guys later." No. Just no. I stood up and just in few seconds I was walking right next to them._ Quick. Think of something._

"So Jasper? Hanging out with chicks now make you do stuff like stalking people?" I chuckled looking at Jasper. I only now noticed how close I was to Bella. I could smell her strawberry scent and that drove me crazy.

"Edward stop it. I get it. You are upset with Bella, but just keep it in. It's getting old dude." He said and by the tone he was speaking to me it all came clear to me. I smirked at him. Dude was falling for Bella.

"Dude you don't want to go there." I said in a warning tone and took off leaving them there. Doesn't he know the bro code? You don't fuck another friend's girl. Never.

Okay. She wasn't my girl. Never was. But I marked her first. She was off limits to everyone.

I was getting angry again. At Jasper for trying to get Bella and at Bella for leading him on. _She's not leading him on. She likes the guy. And I wouldn't she? He's a great guy._ Shut the fuck up.

"It's what you do?" I asked her once she sat down next to me. She looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"I mean…I was your friend and you screwed me over making me believe that you are into me and then it appears that you're not, you just like to mess with my head. And now you befriend Jasper to screw him over."

"That's not what I'm doing. I didn't screw you over. You on the other hand…" I laughed bitterly. She always found a way to turn this on me.

"Please Bella, stop. I know." I said remembering he conversation with Alice when we were in Seattle.

"Know what?'' I was about to tell her what I heard, but the teacher walked in.

"Good evening class…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom,dad. I'm home." I said happily walking in to my house. I had a really great time hanging out with Alice this afternoon so my good mood was up in the sky until.

"What going on?" I asked when I saw Edward and his parents sitting with mine at the dinner table. Everyone had serious faces on and they looked disappointed.

"Bella come sit with us." My mother said in a very serious tone.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes. _Did he do something to get me in trouble?_

"Yes. We heard about your detentions." My mouth fell open as I slowly walked over the table and sat down next to Edward.

"That." I looked down at my intertwined fingers.

"Care to explain? What is going on between you to? First we let it go. We thought life happens you know? Sometimes friends get into fights. But punching him in the face? Bella? What's going on?"

"He was an ass."

"I wasn't an ass to you." He said raising his eyebrow.

"You were. First reason why she was even there was to get under my skin!"

"God. Not everything is about you Bella''

"It's seems like it is since you've been treating me like a shit for past few months."

"Well you caused it yourself."

"You are such a pussy Edward. Tell your father how you treat girls." I arched an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and smirked at me.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked expecting him to answer.

"I could easily threw you under the buss too Bella." He said with is eyes burning in to mine.

"What are you talking about?'' I was totally confused. I was nothing like him. Not a bit.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"God can you stop your mind games?" I was yelling now.

"Can you stop yours!?"

"I hateyou so much Cullen."

"Guys stop. We don't know what's going on, but you need to stop. We all here are family and we expect you two to behave. What happened with you? You two were so good friends.''

"Love happened." Edward said getting up and stormed out of my house. I just sat there gaping a t his and mine parents.

"Honey is that true?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with each other?" Esme asked reaching out to touch my hand.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said and stood up. "Excuse me. I have homework to do."


	10. Chapter 10

I run up to my room and I barely shut the door when I broke down on the ground crying. I pulled my knees up to my face and hugged them.

I was broke.

I tried not to care.

Ignore it and him completely.

I couldn't.

Not if he says things like that_. "Love happened."_

If love happened we wouldn't be where we were.

Something did happen though. I just wasn't sure what.

One day I was happy. His hands wrapped around me. He leaves for few hours comes back all cold and distant and few days later he fucks Jessica Stanley. It was anything but love.

I whipped my tears away and collected myself. I need to talk to him. I stood up and opened my bedroom doors and gasped. He was already standing there his hand up in the air. He was about to knock before I opened the doors. I didn't say anything. I opened my bedroom doors wider and he walked in.

His hands were pushed in to his pockets and he leaned against the wall next to a window which was facing his bedroom.

He licked his lips and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke. I closed my bedroom doors and walked over to my bed and sat down looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry too." I spoke and felt a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"I hate when you cry."

"Well…lately making me cry is what you do best."

"But you have Jasper to whip your tears away." He said with a hint of bitterness in his words.

"Don't pull Jasper in to this. He's done nothing, but being my friend."

"I know. That's why I hate him so much. I hate him with you. I hate that you so easily replaced me."

"You chose this."

"I know."

"So then what's the problem? You chose to send me to hell and you are mad about it? Thats fucked up. Even for you."

He pushed himself of the wall and came to sit down next to me. The electricity I known so well, but had forgotten hit my body hard. I didn't want to felt it. I didn't want it to be there.

"I'm sorry that I was an ass. I'm sorry that I treated you awful. But fuck Bella. You would've done the same."

"I don't even knwo why you did what you did." I said honestly.

"You just love to play stupid."

"No. I really don't know what happened. I remember how you pulled me in to your lap, kissed my neck and you and Emmett left to go grab us lunch. Next thing I know you come back and ignore me completely."

"Because I heard what you told the girls."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When me and Emmett got back, I was about to walk in when I heard you screaming "I fucked James too. I couldn't help it. Have you seen him naked?" "

I just gaped at him. Where this is coming from? I tried to think things through. Then my mouth fell open.

_Flashback._

_So tell me Bella. What happened between you two? He came here and you two looked pretty cozy." Alice said biting her lip and waiting for juicy details._

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh don't lie. I can see how blush is coloring your cheeks now."_

_"Okay. We made out a little."_

_"You fucked him? You slut!"_

_"I'm a slut? I just made out with him. You are a slut little miss I fucked James too. I couldn't help it. Have you seen him naked?"_

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Edward yelled when I told him what happened.

"Yes! If you don't believe me you can just ask Alice or Rose. God Edward. I would never sleep with James. What were you thinking? Why didnt you just asked me?"

I was shocked and mad and I saw red. How could he even think that I had slept with a guy like James?

He dropped his head in his hands.

"I can't believe that this all was just a misunderstanding. How could I be this stupid?"

I just sat there and gaped somewhere in the air. So all this hate from him was just because of something he had heard?

"Get out Edward."

"What?" He asked tilting his head up.

"Get out. All this time I thought that this was my fault. That I really did something wrong. But it actually turns out that your bad habit of eavesdropping bite you in the ass. I just…I need you to leave."


	11. Chapter 11

„Are you okay? You seem little out of place." Jasper said and put his hand around my waist pulling me closer. He was sitting on the sill and now I was standing between his legs. His both hands traveled to my middle and stayed there.

„Bella?" I looked up and just shrugged.

"You know you can tell me everything."

"It's really nothing. I just found out something unexpected. So."

"Hey guys." We both turned to look up at Emmett. Hi smirked weirdly at us. "Looking cozy you two." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes as the answer. "Anyways, how any of you seen Rosalie?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her, but Jasper probably does." I said looking at Jasper.

"Actually no. I was still in my bed when I heard her car leaving driveway."

"Okay. Thanks." He said and left us both.

"Do you think she's with Royce?" I asked when I was sure that Emmett won't hear me.

"Maybe. Who knows? It's her life anyways so…" Suddenly jaspers hands disappeared from my waist and he stood up. "See you later shorty." He said and left before gently squeezing my shoulder.

I watched after him as he disappeared to walk in to classroom.

"Bella." I squeezed my eyes shut. Of course.

"What do you want?" I turned around and gasped when I saw his face afflicted. He looked horrible. I felt pinch in my heart and I had to fight the urge to reach up and touch his cheek. He looked so sad and … destroyed.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry how I acted and I'm sorry that for almost a year I made sure you were hurting. I don't want you to forgive me. I'm not asking you for that. I just want you to know that I know I was wrong and I'm really sorry for that. I can never make up for all the horrible things I did to you."

With that he simply walked away. I leaned against the wall, gripping my books in my hands and fighting my tears. I wasn't sure about what I should do now. Should I forgive him? Should I try to be friends again?

I wasn't angry at him because he broke my heart in the worst way possible. I was angry at him about that he betrayed me as a friend. The friendship I lost was the most important thing for me.

"Bells?" I looked up and saw Rosalies worried eyes looking down at me.

"Bells why are you crying?" Only then I noticed the teardrops falling down on my hands. She wrapped her slender arms around my body and stroke my hair. "Bella, baby, what is going on? Why are you crying?"

"I need to get out here."

"I will go with you." She said her voice sincere. "Come." She put her hand on the small of my back and led me out of school.

"So…what happened?" She asked once we were in her car. "Did Edward do something to you?" The sound of his name made me cry harder.

"That fucktard. I will mess him up if he keeps hurting you."

"No. He…he apologized."

"Oh…" She said surprised. "And you are crying because?"

"Because I am mad at him. Remember when we were in Seattle and after the whole madness they went to get lunch?" She nodded. I told her the whole story about this whole misunderstanding. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"No way?"

"Yes way."

"And he thought…oh my god."

"Right."

"It's…wow. A mess."

"I know."

"And what are you going to do? Will you forgive him or whatever?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I just…I wish that instead of being mad he could've just asked."

"Yeah…Stupid him. I'm really sorry." She put her hand around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

-x-

"Bella Jasper is here to see you." My mom yelled from downstairs. "I will send him up." I heard talking downstairs and then Jaspers footsteps running up.

"Hey." He said standing in my doorway.

"Hey. What's up?" I wasn't expecting him to come.

"You ditched school, so I figured you must don't feel well." He said taking steps closer to me.

"I'm fine." I bit my lip and looked down at my feet.

"Yeah…So, then what?"

"Ah…It's Edward."

"What did he do?"

"He…god I don't even know if I want to explain it again. Every time I think or talk about it feels more stupid."

"What feels? Bells what's going on?"

"He…he was mad at me because of some stupid misunderstanding."

"What?"

"He thought I'd slept with James so that was the reason why he acted the way he did."

"Oh. So…now what?"

"He apologized. But he said its fine that I won't forgive him. "

"But do you? Forgive him?"

"I don't know. He explained it, but it still hurt you know. The pain is still there." I sat down on my bed. "I don't how it will be. If I forgive him, I still won't see him in the way I used to did."


	12. Chapter 12

„Hey." I said as I approached him. He was sitting on the bench under one of the willow trees. Once he heard my voice he looked up and his eyes locked with mine. They werent angry anymore, they were warm and loving like used to. And for a moment I felt like my Edward was back.

„Hey." I sat down next to him and grabbed the edge of the old bench with my both hands. I remember how comfortable I felt around him and now I feel like I've been seated down to he guy I barely know.

„So you wanted to talk." He said looking down at the ground.

„Yeah. I don't know where to start. You broke me you know?" I said fighting my tears.

„I know." He said in a low husky voice.

„I could easily forgive you. I think I already forgave you, but I can't forget it. None of it."

„What are you saying?"

„I'm saying that it doesn't matter if you have my forgiveness. I still can't be with you the way we were. You know? We were so close. We kind of destroyed all that."

„I know and I'm terribly sorry." His hands traveled up tis head and he pulled at his hair.

„Yeah, me too."

"I loved you so much."

"I loved you too."

N

It was early spring. I closed my eyes and breathed in the almost warm air and the birds sang wonderfully while sitting on the trees.

It wasn't raining. But suddenly I didn't mind that it wasnt. I felt safe anyways.

I was sitting on my steps waiting for Jaspers car to pull up. I was enjoying the lovely weather and how wind made my hair dance in the air. I was pulled out of my peaceful place when I heard the doors slamming.

I opened my eyes and saw how Edward made his way to his silver Volvo.

That evening when we talked, was the last time. At all. It was like I was invisible for him. And it was like he was invisible for me too.

He run his fingers through his messy bronze hair before reaching down and opening his car doors.

It was like we were strangers. Complete strangers.

Everything we've been through burned out in to a plain memories.

He was just somebody that I used to know.

Stranger.

I didn't knew him anymore. I knew about him though. I knew that he was Edward Cullen. Most popular guy in Forks High and every girls dream. I knew that he was arrogant and rough and emotionless. I knew that Edward Cullen loved to dazzle girls with his perfect smirk and he was smart.

I didn't know how he loved his guitar or how he adored his step mom Esme. I didn't know that he once swore to his best friend to marry her one day when they were five years old. I didn't know that his favorite book was the same as mine and I didn't knew that his favorite color was red, because it perfectly complimented my cheeks. Just like I didn't know that his worst fear was to lose someone who he deeply loved. I knew nothing about him.

I couldn't know. Because he was just a stranger.

Perfect stranger.

**So...Sorry about not getting them together. Like some of you- I'm not seeing them together. Not yet at least. I think they both have a lot to learn and lots of things to go through. ****And they need to grow apart to grow bigger. And maybe one day, they will find each other again.  
**

**So...Im not sure should I leave it right here or make a sequel. What do you guys think.**

**Do we want these together?**

**Love every one of you.**

**Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
